Lily and James: New Years Surprise
by Angela Glad
Summary: Lily has been keeping a secret from James but it's New Years Eve and tonight might just be the best night to tell him.


I had been looking for a way to tell him for days now. Christmas hadn't seemed like the right time and if I was being honest no time seemed like the right time. There was a war going on for crying out loud! But now it was New Years Eve, the anniversary of our first kiss and five months since our wedding and also a hard night to hide this little secret from a group of guys who feel like a holidays wasted if you don't taste alcohol once.

"Lil's, you got to tell him." Sirius huffed sitting down next to me. The party was in full swing and I had managed to avoid champagne three times already but I could tell James was worried about me. I guess it didn't help that I had just stated that I was tired and went to sit down. No one got tired at a Maurader party no one.

" Tell him what?".I asked smiling at James as he looked our way again. There was no way Sirius could know.

" That you're pregnant." he whispered. I guess I was wrong.

" How on earth could you possibly know that?"

" Oh come on Lils. You've had three emotional breakdowns since Christmas and that's coming from a girl that rarely cries. You haven't taken any new missions in about a month. You aren't drinking any of the fun stuff, and… you're tired all the time! To be honest I think the only reason James hasn't figured it out is because he has a lot of other stuff going on."

"I thought I was being discreet." I whispered.

" Padfoot, don't lie to the poor girl. We found the pregnancy test last week when we were over." said Remus as he joined us.

" Dang it." I muttered. " Stupid test."

" So when are you going to tell him?" asked Peter sitting down.

" Wait, all three of you know?" They all nodded. " And you didn't tell James?"

"I believe that's something he should hear from his wife to be honest." said Sirius.

" So when are you going to tell him?" asked Peter again.

" Soon…" I was going to say more but then.

" What are you four talking about?" asked James pulling me up and then back down so I was sitting on his lap.

"We were just talking to your lovely wife about the Christmas gift she got us." Remus quickly lied. I had gotten my four guys tickets to the Quidditch World Cup.

" That's right! Thanks babe." said James kissing my cheek.

" It's going to be a blast!" said Peter.

I had the rest of the night to plan out when I was going to tell James. " Tell him at midnight." whispered Sirius. That would be romantic I thought to myself. But would that be too generic?

" Honey, are you OK?" James asked when it was about half to midnight.

" Huh?" I asked shaking my head to clear it a bit.

" You've been out of it all night. All week. OK all month. Is something wrong?"

"I can honestly tell you that nothing's wrong." I hoped that he would agree with me on that. " It's just a new goal I've been thinking about for the New Year." This is one way I had thought about trying him.

" Ah, a New Year resolution." . he said like suddenly everything made sense. " What is it?"

"I can't tell you now. You'll have to wait until midnight." . Did I chicken out? Yes, yes I did.

" I'll hold you to that." he said.

To be honest I avoided James for the rest of the hour. It wasn't too hard seeing how all of it friends and family were all packed into the same room and we both always had people stopping us to talk. I was starting to believe I was going to make it through the night without having to tell him about the baby. I was wrong.

" Humans!" yelled Sirius. "I hate to ruin a brilliant party but the New Year is beginning in 10, 9, 8…" as the room joined him James found me.

" One!" we both screamed together. " Happy New Years!" and with that we kissed.

" So what is this New Years resolution that has my wife so preoccupied?" he asked as soon as we broke apart.

I took a deep breath it was now or never. " My goal this year is to be a good mom." I said.

" That's a great goa… wait what?" he spun me so I was facing him face to face. I just stared at him. " Lily Evans Potter are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?!"

"Y… yes. Is that OK? I know it's bad timing with the war and missions and…" he broke me off with a big kiss.

" This is the best news ever! I'm so happy!" And with that our New Year and our new life as parents began. With each passing day I was extremely happy that I picked James so be my husband and the father for my unborn baby.


End file.
